Stress Relief
by KawaiiDesuNee
Summary: Another hard and tiring day working as the boss of a powerful famiglia. What or who could lighten up his mood and relieve his stress? One-shot TsunaxKyoko. Set TYL.


**Stress Relief**

**Summary: Another hard and tiring day working as the boss of a powerful famiglia. What or who could lighten up his mood and relieve his stress? One-shot. Set TYL. (2795)**

**Author's note: Hi everyone. I proudly present to you my second KHR fic :) I apologize in advance for the grammar and spelling mistakes and OOCness because it's been a long time since I have written a fic (it's been like 9 months since I haven't updated a fic xD).  
The setting is in ten years later (when Tsuna is already the Vongola boss, for those who dont know) at the Vongola Manor.  
**

* * *

He smashed his hand weakly on the elegant wooden table, making a soft thud. As tired as a workaholic, he grunted under his breath, heaving a heavy sigh. He rested his forehead on his palm while facing down on his paper works. He titled his head upward thus seeing more papers. It was an ordinary working day again. A day of filling in papers about mafia business, reading articles concerning mafia family allies and foes, signing request letters and managing bills in which most of the it comes from the damages his so called 'reliable' guardians made inside and outside the Vongola manor.

It was the task he can manage besides protecting his family (and the world whatnot), it was his task as a Mafioso and his task as the Vongola boss to fight and to protect, to be strong and trustworthy, and to manage and control his hell of a family. He thought again how many zeroes and nines the bill for the house repair was. Ache came to his head once more.

He lifted up his hands in the air and stretched his arms as he heaved another sigh. Then he folded his arms, leaning on his office chair and resting his head. Off to his train of thoughts, he thought about when he can get a day off without interviews, requests and problems. He closed his eyes and pictured a calendar, thinking when he can have a whole day of sleep. His thinking stopped as three knocks on the door was heard. Opening his right eye, he then said "Come in".

"_Who is it?" _he thought. Is he a guest, an interviewer, an assassin, a family, or a guardian?

The door opened and revealed an orange haired lady. Peeping her head out, she asked "Tsu-kun, may I come in?". Her calm eyes and sweet voice entered the room as if refreshing the boss' aura and making him somehow relaxed.

He smiled charmingly then said "Of course you may".

In came Sasagawa Kyoko, holding a tray of a tea cup and a teapot. Walking like a waitress, she placed the tray on a spot free of papers. She then sat on a chair opposite of Tsuna.

"Would you like some herbal tea?" she asked with her cute tone which the Mafioso gladly accepted.

"Thank you" he smiled at her again as if his heart was warming.

She poured the tea on the cup with a saucer gently. Her smile crooked a bit when she saw the massive stack of papers there were on the desk. It must be hard and tiring finishing the paper works all day alone so why not help the man even for a little by calming down his mood?

He sipped the tea with pleasure. Drinking it happily because a person dear to him made it. He took a glance at her while drinking and noticed that she was smiling… but not with her eyes. He felt a bit uncomfortable as he placed the tea cup down on its saucer. With a worried expression, he asked her "Kyoko-chan, are you alright?".

It was obvious that she wasn't yet he still asked. What or who would dare make Kyoko wear that sad expression on her eyes? His face looked serious and curious upon the cause to her worried expression.

"I'm fine" she responded with a bright smile. Tsuna raised an eyebrow as if not believing her words. She then continued

"You don't have to worry about me, Tsu-kun. I'm actually the one worried about you" she explained, her face making that sad expression again.

Realization struck him then said "E-eh? There's completely nothing to worry about me. I'm fine, Kyoko-chan". He tried to laugh it off to lighten up her mood but sadly, he failed.

Kyoko sighed and stood up from her chair. Still with her worried face, she stood straight then placed her hands on the table as she leaned to him.

"Tsuna-kun, I know you work all day that you can't get a small glimpse of sleep" her honey eyes trailed his chocolate brown ones. The brunette, on the other hand, sweated for a moment as he felt guilt by her mesmerizing words. All those undeniable words she said were in fact true. He was a workaholic for a mafia boss. Working until late at night and waking up early in the morning to finish all those damn paper works given to him. He could take a short nap or a quick time to lay on his bed but he couldn't. Being a boss of a powerful mafia family is never an easy task.

It doesn't mean though that Kyoko doesn't know these. She in fact was always there for him. Watching his back, cheering him up and helping him in the best way she could without anyone getting hurt. She was always there for him. Even now.

"Jeez, Tsu-kun. How can you protect us when you're not in a good state?" she stood up in a straight position and crossed her arms.

"What if an enemy family suddenly attacks us without us knowing and at the same time you're covered in your blankets because you didn't have enough sleep?" she pointed at him with her index finger.

A small chuckle came from the 'student' as he thought about her silly imagination. If that were to happen because of his lack of sleep, what could he do about it? Punch the enemy in the face with his might while his eyes are closed? Let his guardians do all the fighting while he cuddles with his teddy bear? Probably not.

"Haha, I'm sorry. I guess I should take a longer sleeps then" he giggled as he rubbed his eye.

Kyoko's mood lightened up by his cute chuckle. _"I'm glad he understands"_ she thought as she smiled at his reaction. She walked to him with her hands tied behind her, humming a sweet tone on the way next to him. She grabbed the curtains then closed it smoothly, making the sight of the room a tinsy bit darker.

She took his hand and pressed it firmly. "Would you like me to massage your knuckles, your majesty?" she teasingly said with her bright eyes.

The brunette covered the corner of his mouth as a laugh followed after the word 'majesty'. He felt better as she massaged his hand. It wasn't just relaxation but also a warm feeling which was brought by the touch of her petite hands. She then let it go and proceeded to his back.

"Or would you like me to massage your shoulders, master?" she asked again, now with a maid like tone.

Tsuna couldn't help but chuckle when she called him 'master' as she rubbed his shoulders up to between the necks. The stress inside of him flowed out off him swiftly, making him sigh in relief. How grateful he was because of her.

He lifted his head, making him face the beautiful lady eye to eye. He raised his arms then held his hands on her cheeks, which made her blush.

"Thank you, _mio caro_" he whispered with his deep voice. "But there's a better cure to relieve my stress" he continued, staring at her exquisite yet confused eyes.

What would be a better cure to soothe stress than a well calming massage?

Frustrated Kyoko was that she didn't noticed Tsuna pulling her head slowly as he motioned nearer to her. With their faces only an inch away, Tsuna whispered the answer.

"A kiss".

Their lips locked for seconds, turning into a minute. A more relaxing feeling was made. Love.

The kiss ended as Kyoko pulled back gently, still looking at those chocolate brown eyes. She was still blushing, but even more when they kissed. Tsuna smiled warmly at her as she was smiling warmly at him too.

"I hope you feel better now" she positively stated.

Indeed he was. He forgot all his problems and all the stress was relieved, feeling a whole lot better. He smiled to her and said "I do. Thank you". He gestured nearer to her, kissing her forehead.

Kyoko sighed in relief then went back around the table, picking up the tray of the tea set she brought earlier. She headed to the door, leaving him to finish his work for the day. At the last step she had to take before going out, she turned to smiled at him once more.

"Don't forget to sleep at 10, Tsu-kun" she said with her heart warming tone, reminding him for the last time that day.

"I won't" he retorted.

As the door shut, he continued to finish all the paper works he needed to do that day. It was quite stressful, but not as stressful as it was before now that he felt better. As he sorted out the finished and unfinished documents, his mind went back to what his lover said. He took the calendar parked on his desk and scanned through the dates. He thought very well then mentioned to himself

"Perhaps a vacation wouldn't be so bad for a couple of days".

* * *

**Yosh! Thanks for reading it up to here. I hope you enjoyed reading :D **

**Feel free to leave a review so I that I will know what you think about this fic, if there are grammar/spelling/characterization mistakes or if you have a meaningful criticism :)**

**For those reading my other fic, I'll update the last chapter as soon as I'm done with what I'm doing ;_; . I cant tell you though because it's a surprise xD**

**btw, this fic is dedicated to milkeeprincess18 :D Ideas differ from each people's opinion. It's better to expect the worse than to hope for the best because you'll feel greater when you dont expect the best that will happen :) ahaha get it? :))**

**Farewell for now. Reviews are welcomed for they bring me joy ;)**


End file.
